John Kilvas
John Kilvas has led a straight forward life down the path of the Light since his young childhood. For most of his adolescent and adult life he has served under the Grand Alliance Army, and then served the Argent Crusade under the banner of House Ravenshield. Recently, his marriage to Bronwynn Branson has given him the post of Duke of Kentillie. Biography Westfall Born to simple parentage, Myleen and Roger Kilvas, on a small farm in Westfall, Johnathan Kilvas was destined for nothing but farming and life of simple means. In complete luck and coincidence, the neighboring farm and orchard was owned and kept by a retired paladin who offered to train John in the ways of the Light. Between the fieldwork and various chores, John grew to understand the ways of the Light and was eventually sponsored by the older knight to train within the walls of Stormwind. Stormwind John grew into adolescence and adept hood as he trained in Stormwind. The constant scrutiny for his common roots among the more privileged aspirants whose ways had been paid for, no doubt by their wealthy Lord fathers, John grew a thick skin and a hearty sense of humor. Such skills came to serve him well in the coming years... Northrend Heading to Northrend as a squire under a Master Paladin, John trained more and experienced his first war (of many). Immediately after Wrathgate, John was knighted to ensure full ranks within the Alliance Army. He remained in Northrend after the threat of the Lich King was removed, within the walls of the Westfall Fort in Grizzly Hills, continuing to serve where he could. House Ravenshield Only the call of the Raven (caw!) could arouse John's interest in moving from his post, and that it did. In the year 35 L.C. moved from his five year post in Northrend to the company and home of House Ravenshield, serving under an Argent Banner and becoming a Raven. In the late years of his time with the order, John was promoted to Lord's Hand directly under Dilan Ravenshield. And, as always, served his post with honor and pride. The Ashen East Having met the Duchess of Kentillie, Bronwynn Branson during their shared service under the Ravenshield banner, John was happy to hear her call for help against the Forsaken. Having also the post of Lord Temporal of House Ravenshield at the time of The Forsaken Intrusion, John was unable to supply much military help to the Duchess but served gladly as the Master of Exterior Affairs. The Duchy of Kentillie Appearance In a strange match of simple and spectacular, you will find the appearance of John Kilvas. At six feet four inches, the paladin stands among the taller of his own race. Jet black hair sits atop his head and frames his face well, always groomed and well kept. Contrasting greatly with his raven hair, are vibrant emerald eyes that watch everything around them with a silent preparedness for anything to happen. A happy grin or hearty laugh may sound out of a generally average mouth, sitting just below a straight nose. The imposing man's friendly (at times) face is framed beautifully by a chiseled jaw and usually creased brows. The paladin is almost always in his shining gold plate, with a long red cloak and Argent tabard to boot. Though if not seen in plate, John is probably in his red leathers which faintly glow with arcane runes, allowing the swift teleportation of plate armor to his person at all times. A unique aspect of John's wear is his sword. Long and heavy to match the strength and height of it's wielder, the now ancestral blade of House Kilvas is a brilliant white sword. When in battle, the sword is often a beacon of Light, literally, as it will be engulfed in controlled Holy Fire. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Stormwindian Category:Duchy of Kentillie Category:Gilnean